codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code:Breaker Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yuuki Tenpouin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ExcelCore (Talk) 19:42, April 30, 2012 Nevermind In any case, if you want to change something big like that again in the future -- please message me about it before doing so. ExcelCore 18:59, May 11, 2012 (UTC) The order of things. I guess it can but it was a very deliberate system I put up that seemed the most fair. Originally somebody had just included the first "code:Breakers" that were introduced+Sakura, the rason given was that "They are the man characters". Now i don't give a crap about what fans might think. The only "Main" characters in Code:Breaker are Ogami and Sakura -- the others are just the nakama side-characters. Even Toki is just "the strong man". So When I reated the new character portal I put Ogami in the middle (since the universe always seem to revovle aroudn himin the manga anyway.) The four Code:Names were placed directly aorund him since they went after his arm and were/directly involved in making him stronger. Diagionally aroudn him his closest allies are placed -- and thes are placed accordingly so that they will be as close as possible to other characters they have a profound realtionship with. The problem with this kind of listing however is that it is impossible to place all the characters next to the right characters since their relationships vary greatly. Such an example would with Rui and Kouji, so in their case I placed them on the same "place" only on opposit ends of the board. It can be argued that Rui should be close to Hiyori and that Kouji should be on the others side but that would have created other problems with the whole scheme of things. As other more important characters are introduced and we learn more about the characters as well as they form new relatinships, they might shift around slightly on the table. As of now since we can't say for sure who the 4th Founder is I let Puppy take her/his place. (each founder making up a cornerstone of the board.) I hope that helps make the character portal make more sense.ExcelCore 00:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Colors Yeah go right ahead. Thanks for letting me know. I'll be more careful in the future. - SaturnXK Can you add Fujiwara? I'd do it myself but you seem to be better at it than me. So can you create a character page for him? Also; seems somebody changed the Aoba picture so now that I went to fix the charbox it got all screwed up -____-;; Any idea how I can fix that?ExcelCore (talk) 04:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Where? The template info says: : : So exactly where do I remove and |250px in the template?ExcelCore (talk) 13:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Anime Images Hello DQ13! ^_^ Thanks for letting me know, but it looks like you can add anime-related stuff now! Since you have more experience than me and have been waiting to add some things, you might want to be the one to add the Galleries. (If that's what ExcelCore wanted.) I'm sort of new to editing, but I study how others do things. AnimeCargirl (talk) 08:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, OK I see now. I didn't know that it was on a separate page. O.o I find that. . . strange. (I've always seen galleries on the character pages on wikias.) I didn't even know that "Image Gallery" was a clickable link. O.O Imo, it'd be a little bit harder for viewers to see the images if they are on a separate page like that. I think I could create pages like that for the other characters. (It'll have to be after I wake up though. ^_^') I've also noticed that there aren't any Nav boxes for the characters on this wikia. I don't know how to create those though.AnimeCargirl (talk) 03:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Shiningeyed (talk) 20:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) hey !!! thx for informing me ab that , i'll be carefull in the future "^^ Re:Infobox Idea Cool, is that from Naruto Wiki? :M+W Talk 12:01, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I have an idea, can we talk here? ::M+W Talk 08:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Error Thanks for fixing my Oogami spelling to Ogami I always forget about that I will try to remember in the future. Taintedevil (talk) 16:05, November 25, 2012 (UTC)taintedevil Lost Forms Do you think it is better to leave the Lost Forms of characters in the Appearance section, instead of in the Abilities section under a Lost Form subsection? :M+W Talk 23:56, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Gifs What's your opinion on using gifs for images, like what i do here? :M+W Talk 00:22, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. I'm sorry I didn't see your blog the first time I checked the wiki. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 04:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Revamp Hello, I'm up the task of Bringing the wikia up to date, creating a huge "chunk" of new articles. Reorganize and re do characters, reference things & all that cool stuff. I have plently of experience wikia wise. I am a former admin on the Reborn! Wiki (reborn.wikia.com) I'd like to lend my expertise =. and make this wiki great, and to have it become a one stop shop for people that need information on code:Breaker. As people become enticed by the anime. I believe the popularity of this wiki will grow. I'd basically be using the reborn wiki, as a template for what I do here. But I'm not going to revamp it myself. I'd like help if possible.--The Earth. Supporting the Sky, ~Rain~ 00:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Aoba Can you unlock her page? M+W Talk 14:01, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'm locking the page and doing a rollback. I don't want anyone touching that page other than myself.ExcelCore (talk) 04:32, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I elaborated on several special powers on the special powers page including hers. Do you think those would be exeptible to add to Aoba's page? 18:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan ::::1. Your question; The info you added was already there "declaring how many seconds she wants the time to move." is the same thing as "object's time in seconds" so I don't see why you added that. ::::2. Maeshun truly is aghast, not just surprised... he is going "A-Aoba!!?" ::::3. Aoba's eyes are dark orange not brown and her hair isn't tan but actually a blonde with green in it. I'm serious, there is actually a wig cosplayers in Japan use when cosplaying Aoba and that wig is written to be greenish blonde. So I'd say her hair is closer to Khaki than it is to tan. Thanks for fixing that part though, I somehow missed it. ::::4. I'd appreciate it if we could start discussing changes such as these on our talkpages and wait and wait for a reply before implementing them. What do you say? ExcelCore (talk) 06:05, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Umm, i seen how you rearranged the wording about Kouji's Void in the Special Powers page. Heike's power has always been called Light, just like every other special power his allows him to control just about every aspect of his element, just how Yuuki is able to release shockwaves, move at the speed of sound, and detect sounds far of. Anyway, i added what Heike said about their powers being "Synergic" to the page. 16:24, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yomiko-chan ::::Oh that wan't for you DinoQueen it was fer ExcelCore. I jus' figured since there was already a discussion (of sorts) goin' on in this section. But ExcelCore has a point, i think large scale changes should be discussed first on Talk Pages. 18:05, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Hi Thanks for the message and I hope that I can help with the Wiki as good as I can :) Sassi1710 (talk) 21:30, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Message Hello I came here because I need you to clarify something. In http://codebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Yukihina#Appearanceistalkinghe is Japanese, but consider this: http://mangafox.me/manga/code_breaker/v16/c134/9.html If I'm not mistaken are Egyptian symbols that are in bandages on his chest, does that have anything to do? Page Deletion This page ( http://codebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Characters ) needs to be deleted--The Earth. Supporting the Sky, ~Rain~ 04:13, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Gratitude Ok, thank you. Is that the maximo I did was watch the anime, the manga I to catching of piece in piece. And here in Brazil and more difficult to find sleeves even in English. =D